


Save The Kingdom

by BeMoreBroadway



Series: MagiQuest [1]
Category: Be More Chill, MagiQuest
Genre: And he acts like a wand spirit, Gen, He's not as much of a dick as before, I gave characters who didn't have canon names a name, So this is kind of a crossover fic between MagiQuest and Be More Chill, The SQUIP is in it, which is good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBroadway/pseuds/BeMoreBroadway
Summary: When Falner and Lucas Greyson go to Great Wolf Lodge for a few days in the summer, they never expected anything special to happen. They never expected to be able to see things that others couldn't. And they certainly never expected to team up and try to save not only their world but one that's a little more...magical.





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first book in the MagiQuest series! I'll give you a quick rundown on the OCs being used:  
> Falner - 17, younger sister to Lucas, Ravenclaw, Thunderbird. Very quick-witted.  
> Lucas - 18, older brother to Falner, Gryffindor, Thunderbird. Master strategist.  
> Everything else about them will be revealed over the course of the story. Enjoy!

Falner stood in the center of the stop, looking at all of the wands. “So, I just…choose one? Or does it choose me, ala Ollivanders?” She asked. “It chooses you. Ollivander made these wands after all.” The woman next to her said. She wore a traditional elven hunting outfit, but instead of a bow, she had a wand of her own. Her nametag said her name was Elise. Falner nodded slightly, picking up one of the wands. It was blue and silver, with a dragon head engraved in the front. 

Nothing happened once she picked it up, causing her to sigh and put it down. After about a dozen different wand attempts, it started to feel hopeless. “Last one…” Falner muttered, picking up the last wand. It was black with red flames and accents. As soon as she picked it up, a neon blue light emitted from the tip and swirled around her, forming a couple circuit-esque marks on her face and arms while Elise watched from the sidelines. “Well. Guess the last time’s the charm. One of the most interesting wands has chosen you, Falner.” She said, smiling. 

Falner looked at the wand in awe. “Woah. What was with the light?” She asked curiously. “That wand is special. It has a familiar inside it. A guardian angel, if you will,” Elise explained. “Once you grab your topper he’ll hopefully introduce himself.” Falner nodded, walking over to the toppers and, after looking over her choices, grabbing one and screwing it onto the bottom of her wand. It had a cracked blue gem that glowed every time she waved her wand and looked like a sword hilt. “So…now what?” She asked.

Elise ducked behind a counter and reappeared moments later with a myriad of capes and a small brown book. “You pick a cape and I’ll give you your spellbook.” She said. Falner ran to the counter and grabbed the black cape, grinning as she slipped it on. There was a quick flash of light, and the cape went from solid black to black with neon blue circuits on it. Elise raised an eyebrow. “Man, he must really like you. I’ve never seen someone’s cape get that design before.” She commented. Falner looked at the cape in awe. “It’s so pretty! How do I meet him so I can thank him?” She asked. 

Elise pushed the book towards the blonde girl. “There’s a spell in here. Don’t remember exactly where, but it’s in there. Now, as for starting your journey, you need to go to the 3rd floor and you’ll see some giant trees. Those trees act as your portal into the world of Vellara.” She said. Falner nodded, taking the book and sprinting out of the shop. “Thank you, Elise!” She shouted. “Good luck, student of Hogwarts…” Elise murmured, watching her run off into a stairwell.


	2. Welcome to Vellara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falner begins her MagiQuest journey...and manages to get transported to a new world and make a brand new friend in the process.

Falner ran up the last few stairs, panting. “Never…again…” She huffed, walking down a long forest-themed hallway. There were other kids running around, none of them holding the same wand as she did, but they were all waving them at different objects in the room. Chests, crystals, paintings, even the stars on the ceiling. After leaving the hallway, she noticed a giant grove of trees growing in the left corner. Kids were surrounding them and waving their wands at them. Falner raised an eyebrow in curiosity, walking over. She stood in front of one of the trees and waved her wand in a sharp swishing motion. The tree glowed white and, after a brief tremor, opened up to reveal a galaxy-esque portal. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. “Holy Peggy, there’s an actual portal here.” She said in awe. She took a quick glance at her surroundings, making sure no one was watching her before she backed up slightly and took a running start, launching herself through the swirling vortex. 

She landed in an area reminiscent of the one she had just been in, only this one was much more grounded in reality. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and she inhaled the sweet smell of fresh air. “This...this can’t be real…” She said after a moment, looking behind her at the trees that had led her into the strange world. A sudden zapping sound made her look down at her wand in alarm. Small neon blue sparks were flying out of the tip but looked to be restrained in some way. An idea dawned on her, and before she knew it, she had unscrewed the topper. The sparks flowed out of her wand, forming into the shape of a person. After a quick popping sound, a man was standing in front of her. He looked like Neo from the Matrix but had neon blue eyes and pointed ears that were very reminiscent of an elf’s. “Finally! You don’t know how long I’ve been stuck in there!” He said, stretching his arms. 

“You just...came out of my wand?” Falner asked, screwing her topper back on. The man nodded. “Very observant, sweetheart.” He said, smiling at her. Falner’s face flushed red. “Who are you? WHAT are you?” She asked. “Consider me your guardian in this world,” He said, extending his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Falner.” Falner’s eyes widened as she shook his hand. “H-How do you know-!” She was cut off by the man speaking again. “I took the liberty of peering into your mind while I was changing your cape. You keep a lot of things to yourself, don't you?” He chuckled. 

Falner’s face turned red in shame. “Yeah, but that’s because I-I don’t have anyone to talk to. My brother's usually too busy, my parents don’t listen to me, and my friends don’t really care.” She said, looking at the ground. “Well, I care. You can tell me anything.” He said, smiling and tilting her chin up. She smiled back. “Do you have a name?” She asked. “People just call me Neo, due to my appearance.” He admitted. “Neo it is,” She said, pulling her spellbook out. “Now, where exactly am I supposed to go…?” Neo peered over her shoulder, then pointed to a picture of a stone with sparkles on it. “Since you’re an apprentice Magi, you need to get all of the runes. Your first objective is to take up the quest for the Dazzle Rune. Then we can go from there,” He instructed. “Now just repeat my hand movements with your wand, and it’ll accept the quest.” He waved his hand in a check mark shape, Falner doing the same with her wand. The wand tip glowed green, earning a smile from Neo. “Quest accepted! Now you need to find the five crystals.” He said. Falner looked down at her spellbook.

“Seek out the five crystals  
with colors so bright.  
Red, yellow, blue, purple,  
and – most powerful – white.  
The Lady in the Leaves,  
In the woods so deep.  
Will grant the Dazzle Rune.  
It’s all yours to keep.”

“Alright, so all I need to do is find five crystals. That shouldn’t be too hard.” Falner said. Neo looked down at the book again. “You’ve got clues here, too.” He observed. “Wait, what?” Falner asked, looking down at the book as well. Sure enough, there were five sketches of crystals, each with a small clue next to it.

“Enchanted Woods hold  
many secrets, it’s said.  
It’s here that the crystals  
shine bright and glow red”

“If I were a crystal  
so vibrantly blue.  
In Enchanted Woods  
I’d be waiting for you.”

“Gems as yellow as the sun,  
shimmer down on everyone!  
Up to Piney Path you’ll surely find  
a crystal with an enduring shine.”

“Not far from where  
the Pixies dwell,  
the purple crystal  
does as well!”

“It’s in Tangled Woods  
that white crystals glow.  
They shimmer and glimmer,  
and glisten like snow!”

“Well, now we have a starting point,” Falner noted, closing the book and tucking it away into her jacket pocket. Neo nodded, standing beside her. “Shall we set off?” He asked. She nodded. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SQUIP ENTERS! LITERALLY!
> 
> Neo is actually based off of both the original Two River SQUIP (Eric William Morris) and the Exit 82 revival SQUIP (Sal Pavia). Bless both of those guys, they're amazing.


	3. Revealing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo decides now is as good a time as ever to tell Falner why she's really in Vellara...

"RUN!" Neo screamed, grabbing Falner's hand and dragging her along. The two had been looking for the final crystal, the white one, but accidentally awakened a pretty pissed off wolf once they actually found it. Falner was trying in vain to cast any spells she could at it until, finally, the right one hit her. "Immobulus!" She shouted, waving her wand. The wolf immediately froze in its tracks, allowing the two to slow down and catch their breaths. "What was that spell?" Neo asked. "It's a spell I learned a couple years ago. I...kinda go to school for this stuff," Falner said shyly. "When you're a 7th year Ravenclaw, it's best to keep your magic a secret, lest you get expelled." "Ah, so you're a Hogwarts student...that explains why you were sent through the portal instead of just using the decoy trees." He replied, nodding slowly. Falner nodded as well. "Yeah. I actually have been meaning to ask about those trees. How come I got sent here when I saw other wand-toting kids running around the hallways?" She asked.

"Well, to put things as simply as possible, Elise isn't as normal as she seems. She works with Headmaster Dumbledore and a couple other wizarding schools to find promising young witches or wizards to send on these quests. Your objective is different from the children out in the lodge, too." He explained. She tilted her head. "Objective? I don't quite follow." She said. Neo let out a small sigh, then looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and fear. "You were sent here with a mission. Elise saw something within you that would help us," He said, waving his hand. A misty screen appeared in front of him and a series of images began to form. The first was a large red dragon guarding a treasure hoard. "The children in the lodge only know about Charlock, the Red Dragon. Their objective is to defeat him and 'save the kingdom'. Yours is a bit more...complicated. You do have to defeat Charlock, but he isn't your main priority. You have two much stronger - and much more dangerous - adversaries."

As he said this, two images appeared: a dragon that seemed to be made entirely of silver and a man in a black cloak. "The first is the Silver Dragon, who has entered Vellara and aims to destroy the Magi race. You need to fully complete your training before fighting it since it's extremely powerful." He said. Falner nodded slightly. "Okay, so I can't fight the Silver Dragon until I have all the runes and become a Master Magi, right?" She asked. Neo nodded. "Yes. And it isn't the only challenge you have to face," He gestured to the image of the man in the black cloak. "Xavier is your true final challenge. He's the reason all of the young Magi are only fighting Charlock. He has cast an enormous illusionary spell on the lodge that veils the true threats, and the only way to break the spell is to defeat him. He's no pushover, either. I tried fighting him myself to defend my last Magi and...well...it didn't go quite as planned." He turned around and pulled his collar down to reveal a long scar running from the back of his neck to his collarbone. Falner bit her lip. "Yikes…" Neo pulled his collar up, concealing the scar once more. "Shall we get going with finishing your first quest?" He asked. Falner nodded, opening her spellbook.

"When you have all five crystals within your possession,  
You're ready to make quite a dazzling impression!  
To the Whispery Woods down the path you must wend,  
The Lady in the Leaves is your bloomin' best friend!"

Before Neo could say anything, Falner took off running down the path in front of her. "Falner, wait!" He shouted, running after her. "This child is one of the toughest I've ever had to keep up with." He thought to himself, chuckling slightly.


End file.
